One Piece: Burning Blood
}} One Piece: Burning Blood is a One Piece video game for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PS Vita, and PC which was released in Japan on April 21, 2016. Gameplay Similar to the Grand Battle! series, One Piece: Burning Blood is a 1-on-1 fighting game, featuring 3v3 melee style fights, where each player picks a team of 3 characters and 3 S The player can switch between characters during battles and use partners for assist attacks. It focuses on fighting with Devil Fruit abilities (also known as "Ability" in-game) and Haki, which can be activated by the "Ability" button which drains the ability gauge to use Haki and/or Devil Fruit abilities. Logia users will be able to use their powers to avoid damage (known as Logia Guard in-game), though they remain susceptible to guard breaks and Haki-based attacks. Some characters can nullify Devil Fruit Abilities, preventing Devil Fruit users from using their abilities for a short period. In addition to playable characters, there are also support characters that can produce different effects when used in battle. As characters attack and/or take damage, their Burning Gauge fills, which is used to fuel team-based techniques (Utility Chains, Utility Assists, and Utility Clashes) and when it is full allows the character to activate their Awakening which allows them perform their Ultimate moves and/or transform into more powerful forms, such as Luffy being able to transform to Gear Fourth in battle. The game features a level up system for playable characters that allows them to grow stronger as they fight in various game modes (except for Free Battle Mode), though all playable characters will receive some experience regardless of whether or not they are used in battle. Game Modes Story The story mode allows players to relive the events and battles of the Paramount War allowing them to play as various characters such as Luffy, Whitebeard, Akainu, and Ace. WANTED Versus In addition to the game's story mode, players can also test their skills and earn Beli by taking on Wanted Poster battles. As the player clears these battles, new Wanted Posters are unlocked. In addition to standard Wanted Posters, players can hone their skills via Rayleigh's Training Wanted Posters. For a greater challenge, players can take on Special Wanted Posters. There are also Limited Wanted Posters that are available for a limited amount of time and are updated periodically. Pirate Flag Battle Pirate Flag Battle is a mode where various factions (representing the various crews and organizations from the series) can compete online and fight to control various islands in the world of One Piece. This mode allows players to fight against either the CPU or other players. Characters Support Characters Non-Playable Characters Background Characters *Fighting Fish (Corrida Colosseum) *Little Oars Jr. (Marineford Bay, Oris Plaza) *Nola (Skypiea) *Pica (Acacia) Enemy Characters *Pacifista Downloadable Content Gold Movie Pack 1 (released August 2016): http://www.onepiece-game.com/us/all-upcoming-dlc-for-one-piece-burning-blood/ *Gildo Tesoro (playable character) *Monkey D. Luffy (costume from the movie) *Nami (costume from the movie) *Nico Robin (costume from the movie) *1 customized HUD Gold Movie Pack 2 (coming early September 2016): http://www.onepiece-game.com/us/all-upcoming-dlc-for-one-piece-burning-blood/ *Rob Lucci *Sabo (costume from the movie) *Akainu (costume from the movie) *Koala (costume from the movie) Voice Cast Stages *Dressrosa (Acacia Port Town) *Dressrosa (Corrida Colosseum) *Alabasta (Alubarna Palace) *Skypiea (Shandora Ruins) *Drum Kingdom *Thousand Sunny *Marineford (Marineford Bay) *Marineford (Oris Plaza) *Fishman Island *Banaro Island Special Teams When characters are on the same team a special team battle appeal event intro may occur: *'Beloved Leader': Bartolomeo & Luffy (Post-timeskip, Film Gold, Gold Armor, & Platinum Armor) *'Brothers': Ace (Normal, Strong World), Luffy (Post-Timeskip, Film Gold, Gold Armor, & Platinum Armor), & Sabo (Normal, Lucy) *'Connected Wills': Ace (Normal, Strong World) & Luffy (Pre-Timeskip, Afro Luffy, & Kung Fu Luffy) *'Cats and Dogs': Zora (Normal, Shura) & Sanji *'Flower, Ghost, Freak': Robin (Normal, Swimsuit, Film Gold), Brook, & Franky *'Weakling Trio': Nami (Normal, Swimsuit, Film Gold), Usopp, & Chopper *'Future Spouse?': Luffy (Pre-timeskip, Afro Luffy, & Kung Fu Luffy) & Boa Hancock (Normal, Swimsuit) *'Parent and Son': Ace (Normal, Strong World) & Whitebeard (Normal, Myth) *'Young Revolutionary': Koala (Normal, Swimsuit) & Sabo (Normal, Lucy) Gallery Burning Blood Pre Order Ad.png|Pre-Order edition. Trivia *This is the first One Piece game to be released on an Xbox console. *This is the first game that will allow Luffy to transform to Gear Fourth. *This is the first One Piece game to feature Koala as a playable character. *Jesus Burgess does not have Haki in the game despite him being shown to utilize it in the manga and anime series. *Gild Tesoro appears for the first time as a playable character. *Though Pacifista can be fought against in-game, they cannot be unlocked and thus act as unplayable enemies. References External Links *Official Japanese Website *Official English Website Navigation Category:Video Games